1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to security systems generally, and more particularly, to a kit, a power-over-ethernet system, and an apparatus for controlling access to one or more doors.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Access control systems are used to prevent rooms or other areas from being visited by unauthorized persons. Such systems typically include an electrically operated door strike, an access device, and a controller configured to operate the door strike and the access device. However, one or more external power supplies and multiple wire connections are required, which makes installing such systems costly and time-consuming.
FIG. 7 is a diagram illustrating an example of a typical access control system 700. The access control system 700 includes a controller 701 and a controller support 704. The controller 701 is configured to manage the operation of an access device 707 and a door strike 708. A communications path 716 links the controller 701 to a network 720 and to a remote host computer 704.
The access control system 700 uses at least two power supplies. One power supply 702, which converts 110 VAC PWR to 12 VDC PWR, powers the controller 701. Another power supply 703, which converts 110 VAC PWR to 12/24 VAC/VDC PWR, powers other components of the access control system 700 (and/or the controller 701).
A junction box 705 is connected via a wire 714 to the controller 701 via a wire 713 to the power supply 703, and via a wire 715 to an exit device 706. The junction box 705 is further connected via a wire 710 to the door strike 708, via a wire 711 to the access control reader 707, and via a wire 712 to a door sensor 717. The door sensor is configured to detect whether the door is open or closed and to relay this information to the controller 701.
Access control systems and automated fire detection systems are not typically interlinked. Consequently, emergency personnel responding to a detected fire are sometimes not able to manually override an access control system that has automatically locked one or more doors (e.g., has “failed secure”).
What is needed is an access control system having a controller, an access device, and a door strike that operate using electrical power provided via an ethernet port of the controller (e.g., an access control system that does not require external power supplies to be installed for each system component). What is also needed is an access control system having a power-over-ethernet (“POE”) controller having a Fire Alarm Control Panel (“FACP”) connector and a FACP circuit that is configured to override the POE controller and de-latch a door strike when the Fire Alarm Control Panel is in an alarm condition.